


I can't take my eyes of you

by nightmareduringxmas (Hieiandshino)



Series: Drabble challenge 2.0 [1]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Implied One-Sided Relationship - Freeform, Implied Slash, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/nightmareduringxmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Se não fosse pelos cabelos brancos, Mello quase não o reconheceria.</i>
</p><p>(<b>Desafio dos 50 drabbles (2.0)</b>. <b>Fandom:</b> Death Note; <b>Ship:</b> Mello/Near; <b>Item:</b> Olhar)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't take my eyes of you

**Author's Note:**

> _Death Note_ não me pertence.
> 
> Título vem da música "The Blower's Daughter", de Damien Rice.
> 
> Não foi betado, então perdoe qualquer erro.
> 
> Em resposta ao desafio do **50 drabbles (versão 2.0)** , proposto por Lady Murder.

_And so it is_  
_Just like you said it should be_  
_We'll both forget the breeze_  
_Most of the time_  
_And so it is_  
_The colder water_  
_The blower's daughter_  
_The pupil in denial_  
  
Damian Rice, "The blower's daughter"

* * *

Após a queda de seu quartel-general nos Estados Unidos, Near se mudaria para o Japão — onde os primeiros ataques de Kira foram reportados — em exatos três dias. Até a data, Near ficaria em um hotel diferente durante a noite e o dia, havendo também mais três pessoas fingindo ser Near para poder despistar qualquer um que tentasse ataca-lo. _Boa sorte_ , foi o que Halle escreveu no papel com o nome do café que estavam, junto com todas as outras informações sobre Near, antes de ir embora. Mello releu o _boa sorte_ mais três vezes antes de queimar o papel graças ao isqueiro de Matt.

— Você realmente vai atrás dele? — Matt perguntou, apenas por perguntar. O cigarro em sua boca fedia e Mello tentou ao máximo não fazer uma careta por causa do cheiro.

Claro que ele iria, não havia outra razão para não ir. Seria um pouco mais complicado encontrar a droga do hotel em que Near estaria — oito hotéis por dia, vinte e quatro no total —, mas a única coisa que preocupava Mello era a razão para o _boa sorte_ de Halle.

Não era como se não fossem se ver novamente. Não era como se Mello fosse _falhar_. Mello não precisava de sorte, mas as implicações ainda eram as mesmas. _Boa sorte_ em sua investigação. _Boa sorte_ em encontrar o hotel certo. _Boa sorte_ em encontrar Near. _Boa sorte_ em sair de New York. _Boa sorte_ etc.

— Vinte e quatro hotéis. — Mello disse, parando no meio da rua para encarar os olhos de Matt. — O melhor jeito de encontrar Near é durante a troca. Quando ele entra ou sai de um hotel.

Matt o olhou por um momento, antes de retirar os goggles. Isso mostrava que ele tinha intenção de falar sério.

— Você não vai falar com ele. — Matt deduziu e Mello girou os olhos, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. — Pra quê se dar ao trabalho, então?

Mello tateou os muitos bolsos de sua blusa de frio, em busca de seu chocolate. Quando o encontrou, ainda gelado mesmo após tanto tempo dentro do bolso da blusa de nylon, tomou seu tempo em abri-lo e morder alguns pedaços do chocolate, esperando derreter na boca, pelo puro prazer de mordê-lo e ele derreter em sua boca, mas ainda mais porque irritaria Matt.

— Vinte quatro hotéis. — disse por fim. — Near não está tentando se proteger. Ele está me desafiando a encontra-lo. Mais um de seus joguinhos.

Matt continuou a encará-lo, seus olhos deixando bem claro que já estava ficando entediado. — Achei que tinha dito que não queria mais jogar os jogos do Near.

Mello se lembrou dessa reclamação — mais como um agradecimento a deus por não precisar ficar no mesmo lugar que Near e se sentir como mais um de seus brinquedos — e sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Aparentemente, ser um boneco de Near sempre seria sua principal característica.

— Só dessa vez. — disse por fim.

Nem mesmo ele acreditou em suas palavras.

.

Encontrou-o, afinal, no segundo dia.

Para alguém que estava usando de inúmeras táticas para se manter vivo, Mello percebeu um padrão um tanto óbvio em suas escolhas de hotéis e movimentos pela cidade. Mello sabia que Near poderia criar uma tática melhor, que ele poderia nunca ser encontrado por Mello há tempo, e o fato de que talvez Near tivesse feito as coisas fáceis demais para ele fizeram Mello ter o desejo de ser ele quem causaria a morte de Near. O fato de que ele não o encontrou no primeiro dia piorou a situação. Tanto que, quando Mello disse que sabia onde Near se hospedaria em seguida, Matt avisou que iria com ele, curioso para saber o motivo desta brincadeira de Near e temeroso que os dois rivais matassem um ao outro antes mesmo de terem a chance de investigarem Kira.

Near chegou no horário certo, apenas com uma diferença das outras vezes. Pelo que Matt viu dos sistemas de segurança dos últimos três hotéis em que Near esteve, o carro em que estava — sempre da mesma marca, ano e brancos, todos blindados — sempre parava dentro do estacionamento e, de lá, Near e o outro homem de seu time — atraente, quase da mesma idade que Halle, calmo e que não parecia ser hostil — iam para um dos três quartos de hotel que haviam reservado ( _algo que Halle não sabia sobre, ou não se importou em contar_ ). Dessa vez, no entanto, o carro parou na esquina do hotel.

Se não fosse pelos cabelos brancos, Mello quase não o reconheceria. Suas retinas queimaram a imagem de Near de pijama branco, sem sapatos, sempre sentado ou segurando um brinquedo e a guardaram em seu cérebro em arquivos que envolviam as piores partes de sua infância e algumas das melhores. Este Near, usando ainda suas calças brancas, mas com um sobretudo preto protegendo-o do frio, junto de um cachecol, e usando botas marrons era uma imagem que seu cérebro parecia não reconhecer; quase repudiava. Matt, ao seu lado, concordava.

— Nunca pensei que veria o dia em que Near estaria usando roupas normais. — confessou, soltando um assobio.

— Ele sabia que estaríamos aqui. — Mello disse, a coisa mais óbvia que já disse.

— Ele calculou direitinho o tempo que você demoraria em localizá-lo. — Matt concordou.

E como se Near os estivesse ouvindo do outro lado da rua, seus olhos negros pousaram em Matt e Mello, seus passos vacilaram por um momento, antes de recuperar-se e continuar andando, seus olhos nunca deixando os dois do lado oposto. Matt acenou a Near, sempre mais simpático com o outro que Mello, que jamais tentou fazer dele nada mais que seu rival. Near acenou de volta, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram os de Mello.

Foi então que Mello entendeu que isso não era um jogo, nem um desafio. Era Near claramente dizendo que permitia que Mello o encontrasse, que Near era quem ditava as regras deste jogo de quem encontra Kira primeiro. Dizendo que o jogo já estava ganho, mas que Near o deixava participar por razões de querer Mello ali, para vê-lo ganhar, para humilhá-lo.

 _Eu acho que não, Near_ , Mello pensou, seus olhos nunca deixando aquele garoto que seu cérebro não reconhecia como Near. E, então, aquele Near de sobretudo preto e cachecol e sapatos desapareceu dentro do hotel, o homem que nunca o deixava sozinho, em seu encalço.

— Ele só estava brincando comigo. — Mello disse para Matt, quando os dois se moveram, enfim, e trataram de ir embora. — Eu tenho que ganhar. Tenho de capturar Kira primeiro.

— Eu não sei, cara. — Matt respondeu, após um momento. — Não sei se ele queria te humilhar. Acho que só queria te ver.

— Me _ver?_ Por favor, Matt, não seja ridículo.

— Só estou dizendo. Por mais que você tenha feito a vida dele um inferno, Near sempre gostou de você. Acho que — uma pausa — Acho que ele só queria te ver de novo, ver se você estava bem, ou algo do tipo.

— Near nunca gostou _de ninguém_. Agora vamos sair daqui, temos trabalho a fazer.

 _Near sempre gostou de você_ , Mello remoeu essas palavras uma última vez, antes de dar um sorriso cínico. E tão rápido quanto seus ouvidos captaram o sentido desta oração, Mello a esqueceu.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Desafio dos 50 drabbles (2.0)**  
>  **Fandom:** Death Note  
>  **Ship:** Mello/Near  
>  **Item:** Olhar
> 
> Não sei muito o que dizer dessa fanfic, só que foi um bom início para retornar ao fandom. POV do Mello, vendo as coisas apenas de um lado, exceto quando se trata do Matt, que ele conhece tão bem que consegue entender suas ações.
> 
> Faz muito tempo que li Death Note, por isso a cronologia é 100% errada, mas funcionou. IDK, espero que gostem (você, Murder, principalmente).


End file.
